


For the Sake of Our Love

by LoveLaniLane



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger's Tower, Booty praise, Fairytale romance, Forgiveness, M/M, Makeup Kiss, Marvel Superfamily, Peter and Wade got into a fight, Psycho boyfriend starring Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Spideypool - Freeform, Steve and Tony are married, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, The things I do for love, deadman - Freeform, gushers, superfamily + Wade, tony doesn't like Deadpool so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: After a fight with Peter, Wade had finally come to mind that he'd do anything to win his baby boy back... even if that meant climbing up Avenger's tower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spideypool fan fiction. I have had this idea forever but never wanted to write it or post it in fear of not giving the characters justice. Hopefully this is okay, I'm pretty satisfied with this, I guess.

“What the hell is that?!” Tony yelled out as he looked over the balcony of his tower to see something pressed up against a window just about 20 levels below.

Peter grumbled as he stared at his phone, typing away like a madman. He was curled up on the couch in the common room, refusing to talk to anyone or anything—and it's been like that for several days.

“Jarvis, use window cleaner to scrape off that dead bird down there,” Tony instructed.

“Sir, I do believe that is not a bird on the window.”

“Just do it!” Tony huffed.

Steve, Tony’s husband, appeared behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on?” The blond asked.

“Ah, just another bird flew onto the tower again.”

They looked down again when a horrific scream that sounded it belonged to a young lady travelled up to the couple’s ears. The supposedly dead bird was alive, squirming and fighting the window wiper with only one arm as the other was still gripping whatever was stuck to the window.

“Tony, that’s not a bird…” Steven stated the obvious. His eyes squinted to see it was actually a man...a man in a familiar looking red suit. “Is that… Deadpool?”

“Is it?” Tony only sounded surprised. He looked over again to see Deadpool now using his legs to kick away the thing attacking him. “Get him, Jarvis.”

“Tony!” Steve scowled as Tony threw a punch in the air, seemingly involved in the fight going on down below. He rolled his eyes and went back inside to see their son, now curled up around a pillow on the couch, laying sideways as he continued to grumble to himself. Steve tilted his head sideways and folded his bulky arms over his muscular chest.

“Peter, do you have any idea why Deadpool is climbing up the side of your father’s tower?”

The teenager didn't make any other noise other than the mad grumbling that has been the only sound to come out of his mouth in days. Steve, even with his super hearing, could only pick up, “stupid Wade” and “last gushers packet”. He thinks he also heard “runaway emu” but he wasn't going to ask for clarification.

“Peter!” The super soldier’s booming voice snapped the young brunet back to the real world.

“Wha?” An unintelligent sound released from the boy’s lips. The older man’s blue eyes rolled, ignoring how his husband passed by him to go the kitchen.

“Deadpool is climbing up the side of the building. Tell him to stop.”

Peter huffed, “I'm not talking to him! If he makes it up here alive, tell him I've moved to a different planet.”

Tony passed by with a carton of eggs. Steve wasn't really paying him any attention at the moment, which was bad. “I’m not going to tell him that—definitely because I think he’ll take it literal and actually try and follow you.”

Peter only shrugged.

Deadpool’s scream was heard again. “WHY?!”

Steve turned his head to see Tony’s hands filled, one with the carton of eggs and the other with one ready to launch.

“Get off of my tower, you pest, before I launch every single Iron Man I got on your ass.”

Tony chucked down an egg that barely missed the desperate boyfriend that was making his way up to the ledge.

“Peter, can you please talk to him? He’s going to leave suction cup prints all up the wall and that's a pain to probably get off,” Steven pouted.

Tony ran out of eggs. Deadpool was climbing up faster, chanting to James Bond theme while sometimes pausing his singing occasionally to answer back to the voices in his head.

“Jarvis, broom.”

“I refuse to talk to him, Pops. He has done me wrong, and as his punishment, I am not to talk to him under any circumstances until I feel is best.”

“BABY!” Deadpool yelled as he grasped onto the edge of the balcony. Tony was there with his broom, trying hard to pry him off by shoving it in his face.

Peter huffed and turned his face to not even look at his masked assassin boyfriend.

“Listen here Megatron. I don't need this sort of abuse. Now, scurry along back to the arms of your All-American boy toy. I'm here to make right with Petey’s sweet luscious ass.” Deadpool was hanging off the ledge on his fingertips. Bless his strong upper body strength.

Peter got on his feet, leaving his phone behind as he made his way to the balcony with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here, Wade?”

“Petey, sweetie… oh, that rhymed!” Peter suppressed the urge to do any action that admitted that he was annoyed by the man. “Your voice is as angelic and harmonic as I remember! I have lived days without you, my beautiful pumpkin pie; 3 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, and 23, 24, 25 seconds to be exact… and must I say, every second has brought me excruciatingly painful pain to my cold, black heart.”

Peter pursued his lips out slightly. “You hate pumpkin pie.”

“That isn't true! It just isn't my preference. It depends on the season really; A nice pecan pie on a nice, chilly autumn day is perfect, while apple is better for the spring,” Deadpool hummed heavenly. “Don't get me started on cherry—”

“You didn't answer my question. What exactly are you doing here?” Peter said taking steps forward.

Deadpool retook his grip against the ledge and grunted as he tried to pull himself up, but decided not to, as he liked the view of Peter in front of him at this angle. “I've come to win back the heart of you, my wondrous maiden. I had survived the nine circles of Hell, slayed a hundred-year-old dragon, and climbed up the tallest tower (which just so happened to be your dad’s building) just to win back your affection, mi amor.”

“Nine circles of Hell, huh?”

“Uh-huh!”

“You and I both know you wouldn't even pass the first circle, how’d you pass all nine?”

“Don't question greatness!”

Peter sighed heavily and shook his head. “Wade, what do you want?”

“What I want is a XXL Grilled Stuft Burrito with premium Latin rice, guacamole, Pico de Gallo, and avocado ranch sauce. MM, MM, MMMM!!!!” Deadpool’s stomach growled at even the talk of the mexican dish. “BUT, what I _need_ is you. I need you, baby boy, and it kills me not being able to talk to you or tap that lush, heavenly booty of yours.”

“You do know that what you did was wrong.”

“Yes! And I'm sorry, baby. I promise next time I have the urge, I'll just go in the corner and give myself a 5-minute time out because let me tell you, three days without you is torture! The boxes agree.”

“You’ll buy me more…?” Peter was hoping to get the most out of this.

“I’ll buy you a thousand boxes of Gushers. Not just Gushers; Fruit Roll-Ups, Fruit By the Foot, gummy bears, gummy worms, gummy vitamins, anything! Anything you want, it's yours! Screw the age limit on those things!”

“I want a dog.”

“A shit-eater? Okay, then I'll be your bitch. But baby, please… please forgive me. I repent for my sins, even took a bath in holy water just to be forgiven in your name.” Deadpool pleaded.

Peter smiled slightly before getting on his knees (oh yeahhh, come to daddy) and kissing Wade’s masked-covered lips. “Okay.”

“Okay?? As in, I’m forgiven and I can let go now?” Deadpool asked hopefully.

“Yes, but don't let go! You let go you drop over a thousand feet,” Peter said as a precaution. “You’re doing good. Keep holding on, and I think you can make a Guinness World Record.”

“Oh, Petey-pie, my favorite kind of pie… If it was for the sake of our love, I'd never let go.”

Peter smiled timidly at his boyfriend’s dearing words.

“But for hands and upper body, I need to let go. I'll see you tonight. Hey! Maybe we can finally get caught up in that show Riverdale while I smash your Gluteus Maximus !” After those words, Wade let go to fly free, dropping down with a squealing “WHEEEE”!

“Wade!” Peter called out watching as he fell.

“IIIIIII LOOOOVVVEEEE YYYOOOUUU!!!!!”

Peter shook his head at the how unbelievable his mercenary boyfriend was. He loved him anyway he was.

“Where’d Deadpool go?” Tony said coming out with a bottle of Clorox bleach in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other.

“He jumped off the building,” Peter said casually as he got up to walk back inside.

“Finally! I was actually going to ask him if he wanted a drink while he was hanging around.” Tony chortled at his own joke.

“Really?” Peter asked with an eyebrow raised. “Were you going to give him the…?”

Tony looked confused before looking down to see the bleach bottle in his hand which his son was pointing to. “What?! No! This is to clean up any blood or diseases he might have left behind on my tower. Besides, the eggs I threw are going to cook against my windows if not cleaned up sooner.”

Peter hummed unconvinced while he passed by to go back inside. “I don't need you to believe me!” Tony downed his scotch and let out a large sigh. “Can't even believe myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it. Comment if you loved it! This is my first Spideypool work (maybe I'll make more). Feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
